SeaShell's Journey
by KS films
Summary: SeaShell my OC is an alicorn. People have been asking why! Here's how!
1. Chapter 1 The Birthing

King Oceana waited patiently. "Sir." One of the nurses called. "Yes?" He stood up. "She is ready." The nurse opened the door of the castle hospital and let him in. "It's a girl." Said a silky voice. Oceana automatically noticed it was his wife's voice, Queen SeaStar. "What shall we name her?" The king walked closer to his wife and looked over his daughter. "I do not know, but I do know she is as beautiful as you." The baby opened her eyes and yawned. Oceana noticed how beautiful her eyes were. "We should name her after you and my mother." Oceana said " so Sea and Shell, SeaShell." SeaStar explained. "That's perfect, For a princess." SeaStar looked up at her husband knowing what had to be done. "We must send her away, but were too?" They had to because of the raging war, and a war is no place for a foal. "Well we should send her away to a place where she won't know she is a princess." Oceana said. " What about SkyVille?" Asked the queen. "That sounds wonderful! She might become an expert flyer there!" Oceana explained. "Call Victoria, she'll know what to do. SeaStar said. The king walked over to the phone on the wall and called the foal expert.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

"She would mostly like a place where she could fly and see the ocean." Said the foal expert. "I think SkyVille would be the best place for our daughter." SeaStar said while looking longingly at her foal. "I believe it would too." Said the king looking at his wife.

"Then it is set, we will send her today." Said SongFire. "TODAY!?" Both the king and queen explained. "Yes we do not want you to get TOO attached, because if you did you would never want her to leave." SongFire said sadly.

"Alright if it is best for her." SeaStar said while tearing up

"I will leave you to say goodbye." SongFire got out of her chair and walked out of the room. "We have to take away her horn and her alicorn magic." King Oceana said.

"We shall." SeaStar replied depressingly. They touched their horns together muttered an ancient spell that only true love would know and magical cerulean colored sparks went everywhere. "It has worked." Said Oceana while looking at the alicorn who just got turned to a pegasi. "We shall give her a new home now." SeaStar said as they walked out of the office to the royal carriage. "Goodbye my love." SeaStar said while bawling her eyes out. "Darling." Oceana pulled on his wife while the carriage started pulling away. "Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3 Cutie Mark Power and ?

SIX YEARS LATER

"SeaShell honey it's time you come out of your room! We can go down to the beach!" FireSong kept knocking on SeaShell's door. "Ok mom!" SeaShell grabbed some art supplies and put them in a bag. "I see your going to paint the sunset again!" FireSong said. "Nah I'm going to paint a shell by the sunset!"

They both laughed and flew downstairs. "I'll beat you there!" SeaShell said while zooming out the door. "Help me make a picnic first!" SeaShell walked back inside and helped her mother put the goodies in the bag. "Race you!" FireSong cheered while leading SeaShell out the door. They flew over the clouds that they lived on. SeaShell flew above the higher layer of clouds because she knew the route by heart.

Suddenly all of SeaShell's things fell out of her bag when she was doing a 360 in the air, but a cloaked figure came out from the under layer of clouds and got the utensils for SeaShell. "Thank you so much!" SeaShell said while the mystery pony gave her her stuff. "Hey who are you anyway?!" The cloaked pony flew away out of SeaShell's sight.

"Where have you been?!" FireSong cried after she got back. "My stuff fell and a cloaked pony came up and gave it back!"

"Well whoever did it, they have a kind and generous soul! Now let's go find a shell!" The two mares took off down the beach and looked for shells. "Darling come look at this one!"

FireSong said while she picked up a bright pink one. The older mare smiled because she new this she'll had been here all along. Waiting for SeaShell. "Mom that's AMAZING!" SeaShell said while trotting up to the the shell.

"You should paint this one!" FireSong said as she nudged the shell towards her daughter. Seashell took the shell and flew over to her easel and put the shell on the beach. "Darling I'm going to take a nap while you paint." FireSong said while she layers down on the picnic blanket. "And if you get hungry help yourself ."

SeaShell looked back at her canvas and started drawing the shell. Then she would start painting each little detail. Soon as she was halfway down her stomach growled. "Let's see what we have to eat." SeaShell said as she walked over to the picnic basket. She opened it and found inside a mirror, two sandwhiches and some extra zap-apple jam. "Why this?" SeaShell took out the mirror and looked in it. What she saw in the mirror was something AMAZING!

There on her not-so-blank-flank was the same exact SeaShell but it looked like it was glowing even brighter. "MOM MOM LOOK AT THIS!" SeaShell screamed in joy. "What?" FireSong looked up sleepily. "My cutie mark!" SeaShell looked at her beautiful cutie mark again. "Darling it's marvelous!" She looked up and beamed in joy.

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to SeaShell happy birthday to you!" Everyone sung while the sand colored pony blew out ten candles. "Mom could you get the cake cutter?!" SeaShell yelled to FireSong over all the noise. "Yah be there in one sec!" She yelled back. The bright orange pegasus zoomed over the crowd and got what her daughter needed. "Here you go Shelly!" She said."Mom I told you no4 t to call me that!"

She replied. "Time for presents!" FireSong. "Wait there's somepony at the door." SeaSong said. "Maybe it's Jessie?" A pony in the crowd said. "No I think is somepony else." SeaShell said while looking at the door. "I can get it while you get the presents ok mom?" SeaShell asked her mother. "Ok."


	4. Chapter 4 A New Sister

SeaShell opened the door to find a dark alicorn. "Umm I'm sorry but I think you're at the wrong house." SeaShell gulped. "This is SkyVille right?" NightFlower asked. "Yes." FireSong said while coming to the door. "And are you the Lightnings?" The alicorn asked again.

"Ummm yeah." The young pegasus stammered. FireSong walked out the door to look at the alicorn. "Are you NightFlower?" She asked. "I am, the daughter of Princess Luna." SeaShell about collapsed after hearing that. "Welcome home." FireSong said nicely and opened the door for her to let NightFlower in. "Ok everyone SeaShell will open her presents then you can go ok?!" FireSong said to the crowd.

"Ok!" SeaShell got up and stared up at the alicorn in shock. She'd always been wanting a sister, but an alicorn sister that's different.

"Well NightFlower your room is up those stairs in the room next to the one with the seashells on it." She walked up the stairs and looked at her new room which was all black with flowers all over. "It's beautiful." NightFlower said in awe. "Maybe I'll have friends here!" She thought to herself.

"NightFlower!" FireSong knocked at her door. "Yes!" She answered. "I know you just got here but could you help us clean up the party?!" NightFlower ran down the steps to help. "Here." She used her magic to put everything back where they belonged. "Wow I like your taste." The orange pegasus said. They both laughed until they heard a thump and SeaShell scream. NightFlower teleported up the stairs to see what happened. She went in SeaShell's room to find her laying on the floor under a shelf that fell. "Um please help." NightFlower used her magic to put the shelf back up. "There you go SeaShell." SeaShell was smiling so hard, she fell over again. "Darling your wing!" Firesong said while looking at SeaShell's wing. "Ow mom it hurts!" She said while FireSong examined it. "Oh dear we will have to bring you to the doctor." SeaShell gulped.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

"You see those weirdos over there? They are so stupid." Said AppleStar a pegasus acting popular. "Hey! Stop talking about my new sister like that!" Said Seashell walking up to them. "Ya what ever. Nobody likes you either like your FAKE mom." Said OrangeSprinkles on AppleStars side. "STOP IT! And ya right. Thats my REAL mom, ok?" Said SeaShell angrily. "Umm guys, n-n-n no need to fight ok? NightFlower said, acting so shy. "HEY! Stop!" As they heard some random voice behind them. "I'm Rosa" She whispered to NightFlower. As OrangeSprinkles jumped on NightFlower, AppleStar joined too. "STOP IT!" Said Rosa and SeaShell at the same time. "Guys its f-f-f-f-f-ine o-o-o-o-o-ok-k-k?" SeaShell said. "HELLO? GUYS STOP IT OR YOU ARE GONNA BE IN TROUBLE AND BE SENT BACK TO THE WAR!" We hear FireSong say.


	6. Chapter 6

span style="font-size:40px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;" id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-de94-ddc4-23de-8996893ff677"What war? FireSong turned and started walking. MOM I need to know what war! FireSong looked at her daughter sadly. I did everything I could SeaShell! I took you in for them! SeaShell walked toward her mother starting to tear up too. Mom does that mean you're not my real mom? FireSong looked up at SeaShell and smiled. Would you like me to tell you the story? FireSong asked. Yes, but first about my wing... SeaShell looked at her wing. Oh yes the doctor! FireSong leaded the group to the doctor's office. SeaShell and FireSong didn't notice there was two alicorn a behind them until they got in the office. Umm umm ummm Callie! The lady at the counter screamed. What ohhhh whaaaaat! The nurse named Callie came out and gasped. She ran up and hugged NightFlower. Umm who are you? Asked NightFlower. Oh so nice to meet you. I was your nurse who took you to SkyVille. Callie looked at the bunch again. Well umm what a bunch, Two alicorns, a pegasus, and a pony who changed her name. Who would tha- mom. SeaShell looked at FireSong. Like I said later. The nurse led them into a big room with an x-Ray in it. SeaShell looked back to see the pony that said her name was Rosa was now friends with NightFlower. Just step in here and we will see if it's broken! The nurse pony said. Seashell stepped up on the x-Ray and got her wing scanned. I will be back soon with the results you can stay here while I examine it. Callie left the room and the girls sat quietly. FireSong said awkwardly. I bet I can tell you now. The bright orange pegasus prepared herself for a long story. /span"What war?" FireSong turned and started walking. "MOM I need to know what war!" FireSong looked at her daughter sadly. "I did everything I could SeaShell! I took you in for them!" SeaShell walked toward her mother starting to tear up too. "Mom does that mean you're not my real mom?" FireSong looked up at SeaShell and smiled. "Would you like me to tell you the story?" FireSong asked. "Yes, but first about my wing..." SeaShell looked at her wing. "Oh yes the doctor!" FireSong leaded the group to the doctor's office. SeaShell and FireSong didn't notice there was two alicorn a behind them until they got in the office. "Umm umm ummm Callie!" The lady at the counter screamed. "What ohhhh whaaaaat!" The nurse named Callie came out and gasped. She ran up and hugged NightFlower. "Umm who are you?" Asked NightFlower. "Oh so nice to meet you. I was your nurse who took you to SkyVille." Callie looked at the bunch again. "Well umm what a bunch, Two alicorns, a pegasus, and a pony who changed her name. "Who would tha- mom." SeaShell looked at FireSong. "Like I said later." The nurse led them into a big room with an x-Ray in it. SeaShell looked back to see the pony that said her name was Rosa was now friends with NightFlower. "Just step in here and we will see if it's broken!" The nurse pony said. Seashell stepped up on the x-Ray and got her wing scanned. "I will be back soon with the results you can stay here while I examine it." Callie left the room and the girls sat quietly. "Well!" FireSong said awkwardly. "I bet I can tell you now." The bright orange pegasus prepared herself for a long story.


End file.
